


Discipline

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Discipline, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kylo’s eyes went wide. “What are you doing?” He asked warily.“You’ll see,” Hux sneered.“Woah, ok, no. Armitage,” he started, but he was cut off by another open-palmed smack to the face which left him reeling for several seconds.“You will call me General Hux,” he hissed.“Hux, then,” Kylo spat. “Stop that right now. That is not ok.”“Punishment is not supposed to be ok, Ren. It’s supposed to be punishment.”---Hux is sick of Kylo’s misbehaviour and decides to try a new form of punishment to keep the unruly force-user in line.This is my sick mind at its worst, hence why I’m posting under anonymous. There is nothing redeemable here. Hate away.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45
Collections: Anonymous





	Discipline

Kylo ached. His body – it _hurt._ He was kneeling, as he had been for the past several hours, his knees bruised, his legs numb beneath him. He tried shifting his weight, going up on his knees before sitting back on his heels, hoping to get some circulation going again. He rolled his shoulders, but there was not much movement to be had – his arms were stretched wide, chained to two posts either side of him.

The troopers had taken their time with him, this time. Normally the beatings were a frenzy of activity, each trooper desperate to get their small piece of revenge on the man who normally made their lives so difficult. But this was his third punishment this week – the troopers had more patience this time to draw it out. Kylo wasn’t sure which version he preferred.

The troopers were just a warm-up act, of course. Right on cue, the door hissed open and Hux stepped in, his face full of anticipation.

“You idiot, Ren.” He shook his head. “What have you done this time?”

Kylo didn’t bother responding. He longed to free himself, to choke the general until he crawled at his feet, but the heavy collar around his neck was difficult to forget. It didn’t prevent him from using the force _per se_ ; what it did do was to deliver a heavy electric shock whenever he reached for the force.

“Three times in a week has to be a record, even for you.” Hux carefully shrugged off his jacket, hanging it over a dormant droid in the corner of the room. “Not that I’m complaining, of course.” He circled around to face him, grabbing a handful of Kylo’s hair and yanking his head back, forcing him to look at him. “You look so glorious when you’re spread out for me like this, Ren,” Hux said, softly.

Kylo scowled. “Cut the bantha-shit, Hux. Get on with whatever it is you’re going to do.”

Hux laughed. “You brought this on yourself, Ren. I told you that you needed to stay off the Supreme Leader's radar for a while, and what did you do?”

Kylo glared at him.

“What did you do? Hmm? You let the girl go, _again._ ”

“If you already knew, why bother asking me?” Kylo snapped.

“Because,” Hux tightened his grip on Kylo’s hair, “I like to hear it from you.”

And he backhanded Kylo, hard, across the face.

“Argh!” Kylo glared angrily up at Hux. “The fuck was that for?”

“That was for talking back to me.” The general caressed his face with a gloved hand, then slapped him again, knocking Kylo off balance.

Kylo sagged in the restraints, spitting blood onto the durasteel floor. Flecks of bloody spittle landed on the general’s boots.

“I thought we agreed you’d leave my face alone the next time we did this,” Kylo complained. “It undermines my authority when I’m covered in bruises.”

“You have no authority.” Huz said snidely. “In this room, even the storm troopers outrank you. And I have other orders now.”

“You do?”

“Yes.” Hux smacked him again. “Because apparently – other punishments – were not – working – as a deterrent – for bad – behaviour.” He punctuated his words with more blows.

Kylo’s head spun as the general resumed his hold on his hair, wrenching his head up. A few strands of the general’s slicked-back hair had fallen out of place with the effort, and there was a manic gleam in his eyes.

“Fuck you, Armitage.”

Hux tutted. “In this room, you will refer to me as General Hux, _Kylo_.”

Kylo snorted with derision.

“You know,” Hux said conversationally, “I do believe you rather enjoy being punished, Ren.” He gripped Kylo’s chin, turning his head this way and that, examining the bruises blooming on his cheeks. Kylo knew he would have at least one black eye when next he checked.

“What am I supposed to answer to that, Hux?” Kylo spat.

The general paused for a moment. “You could answer that you have a problem with authority, which leads you to disobey even the simplest of instructions for seemingly no reason.” A glint came into his eye. “You could answer that you, apparently, enjoy being chained and beaten by a group of young men. And –” he pulled harder on Kylo’s hair, forcing him to bare his throat, “you could answer that you love to kneel, bloody and bruised, at my feet.”

Kylo’ lip curled in a sneer. “Of the two of us, I think it’s clear who is enjoying this more. This is practically your wet dream – to have me kneeling in front of you. Don’t think I don’t see the way you look at me.”

“And why wouldn’t I look at you?” the general retorted. Two pink spots had appeared on his cheeks. “You’re a magnificent specimen. The perfect weapon to be commanded.” He gritted his teeth visibly, then corrected himself. “You _would_ be the perfect weapon, if you would only follow basic orders.”

“Rest assured that the _only_ way I will ever kneel for you is when under duress.”

A vein in Hux’s neck throbbed. “Well then,” he said icily, “I should capitalise on it whilst it lasts.”

And he reached for the waistband of his trousers.

Kylo’s eyes went wide. “What are you doing?” He asked warily.

“You’ll see,” Hux sneered.

“Woah, ok, no. Armitage,” he started, but he was cut off by another open-palmed smack to the face which left him reeling for several seconds. 

“You will call me General Hux,” he hissed. He began to unbutton his fly.

“ _Hux_ , then,” Kylo spat. “Stop that right now. That is _not_ ok.”

“Punishment is not supposed to be ok, Ren. It’s supposed to be punishment.”

The general tugged himself out of his trousers. He was thick and semi-hard already, and he wrapped his fingers around his shaft and casually jerked himself, once, twice, in front of Kylo’s face.

“Your previous punishments haven’t been working, have they?” Hux sneered. “You’d come in here, take a beating, and leave with your head held high. You’d take it so well, that some of the troopers actually respected you _more_ after seeing the results.” His eyes were alight with cruel excitement. “Well let’s see how you take this, Ren. Let’s see how well you’ll take me.”

“No fucking way.”

Hux tugged sharply on his hair. “Open your mouth.”

Kylo pulled back as far as the restraints would allow. It wasn’t far. “Anything you put in my mouth you lose, you piece of shit,” he hissed.

Hux took firm hold of his jaw, forcing Kylo to look at him again, and bent down until Kylo could feel the general’s breath on his face.

“No, I don’t think so, Ren,” he said quietly. “Because, you see, if you don’t follow my orders, then I will walk behind you and fuck you, and then I’ll invite that squadron back in and order them to fuck you too. And if you _still_ don’t want to obey then we will do it all over again except this time I will broadcast it on every channel to the whole fucking galaxy and your traitor mother and your little jedi whore will see just how beautifully you beg me.”

Kylo wrenched his jaw free from Hux’s grasp, and spat at the general’s feet. “You’re a sick fucking freak, Hux.” He didn’t bother to keep the disgust out of his voice.

The general smiled tightly. “Indeed.” He stepped closer. Kylo could _smell_ him. “Open your mouth, Ren.”

Kylo’s heart thudded in his chest, and he fought to keep the fear from showing on his face. Acting purely on instinct he reached for the force, then screamed as the collar buzzed to life, whiting out the world in front of him until all he knew was pain, pain and hot, burning hatred. He sagged against the chains as the pain subsided, a stream of Huttese curses falling from his mouth. His body convulsed with the aftershocks and he felt a trickle of warm blood run down his chin; he had bitten his tongue.

Hux wiped the blood from his chin with a gloved thumb, smearing it on Kylo’s cheek.

“Hux.” Kylo’s voice was a hoarse whisper, his throat raw. “Please don’t do this.”

Hux stroked his hair gently. “That’s right, Ren. Beg me.”

Kylo hung his head. “Please, please Hux. I’m begging you not to do this.”

The general stroked his member across Kylo’s face, and Kylo cringed away from him.

“Please,” he said desperately. “Please, Hux, please don’t. I’ll do whatever you want, just not this.”

Hux laughed softly. “If I’d known this would be so effective, I would have done it long ago, Ren.”

He tapped himself against Kylo’s cheek again, and Kylo felt hot tears of humiliation stinging his eyes.

“If we stop this right now, do you promise to behave?”

“Yes,” Kylo gasped. “Yes, anything.”

“Do you promise to follow orders like a good boy?”

“Yes. I promise, Hux, I promise.”

“Good.”

Hux tucked his member back into his trousers and pressed a button on a side panel. The cuffs holding Kylo upright clicked open and he fell to the floor. Hux placed a booted foot on the back of his neck, holding him down.

“The next time you step so much as one toe out of line I won’t be so lenient. Do you understand?”

Kylo sobbed in relief, and Hux ground his boot into his neck.

“I said, _do you understand_?” the general hissed.

“Yes! I understand!” he cried.

“Good.” He removed his foot from Kylo’s neck. “Now get back to your quarters and clean yourself up. You’re filthy. Then report to me.”

“Yes – yes, master.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing something dark like this - If you enjoyed this I'd love to hear it!


End file.
